Blue Streaks
by S. Phantom
Summary: Some times a new life can began after a mech's death
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Since TaintedTamer gave me the idea for this and encouraged me to write it, this entire story is dedicated to her!

**oOo**

The pain was excruciating. Nothing existed outside of the damaged sensors that shot echoes of fragmented feelings, each breeze sending off warnings in what was left of his processor, each touch leaving him with the want to scream even though nothing could leave the wreck that was his vocalizer.

The light was taken away from him even before he was sent into darkness and he lay in pain for only Primus knew how long. Each klik felt like a breem, each breem felt like a joor. His failures ran through his mind until it was all he could think of. He had failed his friends. He had failed his comrades. He had failed his superiors. Even when he couldn't remember his name any more, all he knew was that he had failed.

It felt like orns before someone found him. The mech was talking to him; his extra sensitive sensors told him that even while he could no longer hear. He would have cried out if he could have, each step jarring his spark painfully and his thoughts of his failure eventually turned into thoughts of how he deserved this pain.

He wasn't sure what happened after that. The pain stopped for a blessed short while and when it came back, it came with him screeching from the sudden sensory overload from what sensors he had left and a small part of his processor noted that he had a vocalizer to scream with and audios to hear his own agony before everything stopped again

The second time things came back, his voice let out a soft whimper and he was able to see. Everything he saw was blobs of color, but he could see! A dark blob stood over him and he was fascinated by the way something shined blue every time the blob spoke, even though he couldn't understand what was being said.

There was a touch to his head, bringing forth a soft moan as sensitive nerve ends registered something other than pain and he turned his face into the hand before he lost consciousness again.

**oOo**

"Do you know what you are doing?" a stilted, mechanical voice asked and the scientist turned around to give his friend and colleague an annoyed look.

Wheeljack knew that Perceptor was just worried about him, but it didn't make it less annoying. "Yes, Percy, I know what I'm doing. You know perfectly well that I am a capable medic when it is called for."

"That is not what I mean." The red mech stepped forward, looking over the ruined from of the bot that was on the berth. "The spark signature is not found in any archives. This mech doesn't exist according to—"

"Well he exists now!" Wheeljack snapped, placing one tool down and picking up another to began attaching nerve wires to sensors on the most basic plating that every Cybertronian would have under their armor. "Someone tossed him away. No life should be forsaken like that!"

The bot on the berth moaned softly and Wheeljack picked up an EMP generator and gently dosed him, watching him fall silent. The inventor couldn't stop the sad smile as he started into the repairs again. Even though he was talking to Perceptor, it sounded like he was actually speaking to himself.

"I bet he made one fantastic blue streak with how his pedes would allow him to run…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** This took way to long for me to write ;-; I'm sorry...

**Dedicated To:** TaintedTamer

**oOo**

When Wheeljack onlined to the sound of a mech screaming. He wasn't surprised but the sound was startling all the same. He rushed into the other room where the mech he was repairing should be recharging and he was a bit bothered to see that said mech wasn't on the berth but pressed up against a corner in the room, legs pulled up against his chest.

The inventor walked over to the mech slowly, crouching down beside him. "What's wrong Blue?"

"I'm blind. I can't see anything. I can't be blind. I need to see! Why can't I see!?"

Wheeljack frowned. The mech's optics was lighting up properly and he appeared to be looking right at him, but he continued to babble about being blind. Carefully, he gathered him up into his arms and the mech immediately fell quiet, hiding his face against Wheeljack's armor and shuddering. It only took a breem after that for the mech to fall into an uneasy recharge and after leaving him on the berth, Wheeljack went across the room to where he was trying to figure out the armor.

He wasn't about to get back into recharge any time soon anyway.

The mech's frame was barely salvageable from the cube that he was crushed in to, and Wheeljack was faintly confused. The relative mass and volume of the armor overall would have equaled that of a normal mech, but the one on the berth was slightly shorter and weighed less than an average bot would.

That knowledge along with the mech's babbling of how he couldn't see, Wheeljack came to the conclusion that he must have had some sort of extra sensory panels. That's something that'll need to be wired into the basic frame of the mech, but he could do that when he begins to attach the armor.

Pulling up some basic armor designs that would include sensor panels, he adjusted his optics and began to work again.

**oOo**

"His armor was originally blue."

"I know Percy."

"Yet you're going to attach gray armor to him."

"If someone was trying to destroy him, then it would be best not to put him back into a color that would attract the attacker's attention. Besides, it'll be easier to cover up gray if he decides on a color change."

Perceptor was not the type to sigh in annoyance, but the silence was easily the equivalent. After a few moments, the red scientist asked, "What do you need me for?"

"I need you to watch the readouts as I install the components on his back for the sensory wings. And to make sure he stays knocked out. Blue has a habit of coming out of stasis unexpectedly." Wheeljack frowned faintly. "I think it's something with his processor…"

Perceptor nodded and did as he asked as Wheeljack carefully pick up the wire connections he needed, going back to work.

**oOo**

Bluestreak, as Wheeljack had begun to call him, was whimpering softly, fingers twitching, cables contracting randomly, wings shivering, face plates showing pain.

Needless to say, it appeared to be the most restful recharge he's had since Wheeljack started working on him.

Wheeljack sat down beside the mech, gently shaking his shoulder until blue optics onlined and a hand clutched onto him. Gasping slightly, his grip loosened after a moment and he rubbed his optics.

"Sorry… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab on like that—"

"It's okay Blue. You were dreaming."

Bluestreak pushed himself up to sit and he kept shivering, optics dimming as he tried to focus on something. He jumped when Wheeljack placed a finger under his chin, lifting his optics to gentle blue ones.

"Do you want to talk about?"

"I just… I can't remember who I am but all I know is that I've failed. I failed my friends if I had any… Something I did left others hurt, probably killed. I'm just so useless, Wheeljack. You've spent your time repairing me and I just turned out to be useless!"

The gray mech stiffened in surprise when Wheeljack had pulled him in close, hugging him tightly. He didn't realize it but his voice had risen into a painful keen as he spoke and it was only when the inventor held him did it stop. He shuddered with pain and anguish and during the entire time, Wheeljack held onto him, comforting him.

**oOo**

"You're becoming attached to him."

Wheeljack sighed softly, leaning back from the little project he was working on. The past cycle seemed especially long since he didn't get any recharge after soothing Bluestreak's fears away, but he didn't really see a problem with that.

"I'm just making sure that he's healing well. Eventually he'll get a chance to leave and start his own life." Wheeljack swiveled in his chair to look his colleague straight on. "If anything, I'll become as attached to him as I am to you."

"This isn't going to end as you expect," was all Perceptor said to his friend.

**oOo**

The mech looked around as he trailed behind Wheeljack, appearing as if he was trying to look at everything at once but still pay attention to where they were going. One can never know when a quick getaway might be needed.

Bluestreak paused as Wheeljack went up to a window and spoke with the mech behind it and Bluestreak was torn on whether he should join the inventor not but Wheeljack came back right then, holding a datapad and a stylus to fill it out with. He peeked over Wheeljack's arm and scanned the contents of the datapad with a frown.

"Why are you filling out a registration form? Everyone at the labs know who you are and so do most of the mechs here but if you're going to change your name—"

"There not for me, they're for you," Wheeljack answered. "To do anything, a mech needs to be registered with the main command otherwise you'll be thrown in the stockades. There are those that have forged registration but why would you need those when you have nothing to hide."

"I have nothing to hide," Bluestreak repeated back, looking down at his servos. Was it really that easy? Will he exist after Wheeljack turns in the form and he gets an identification number?

Did he never exist before now?

"Jackie?" he asked softly. "If I wasn't Bluestreak before now, what was I? What was my purpose, my goal? What happens if I fail my goal?"

Wheeljack blinked before reaching over and gently rubbing his helm with a servo. "Most mechs don't ask that until way past their prime… Don't worry Blue. Your spark is still young. You have plenty of time to discover your past and build your future. And if you want, I'll help you."

Bluestreak smiled. "I would like that," he said.

Once the datapad was filled, both mechs got up and went back to the window to turn it in. The mech behind the window looked over it to make sure that everything was filled out correctly and he hooked it up to the computer system before him.

"What's your post?" the mech asked.

Bluestreak was confused for a moment before Wheeljack answered, "He's interning at the labs with me until he develops a skill of his own."

"Very well."

He didn't know what to expect when the process was finished, but in the end, he was presented with a small information chip that he was to carry on him during his time of internship and they were sent on their way.

"Does my internship last a few years?" he asked, looking up at Wheeljack.

Wheeljack's vocal indicators flashed bright for a moment in confusion before he looked up the time unit that Bluestreak used, surprised that he had used one that was fresh and from a far off, unknown planet.

"A few years, yes," he answered, smiling. "Let's go get something to drink. I know a great place that's close to the lab…"

What the two mechs didn't know was that when the datapad was connected to the main system, the computer flagged the spark energy signature that Wheeljack had entered and sent the information straight to the new head of Intelligence. Blue optics narrowed faintly as the 'Bot read what was presented on the screen before tapered, elegant fingers tapped across the keyboard, bringing up every bit of information that was on Wheeljack and the other scientists at the labs…


End file.
